


At Least I've Got You In My Head

by LesboDyke



Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Plot, Slow Burn, Telepathy, body switching, long fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-06 21:32:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12826524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LesboDyke/pseuds/LesboDyke
Summary: As a Child, all Akko wanted to do was go to Luna Nova and be like Shiny Chariot. However, her mother realises that she might need more than that and contacts a few Witch Families to find some to help her daughter.Bernadette Cavendish believes in kindness and caring, and given that Diana and Akko are close in age, invites Akko to join them over the Summer. This becomes a routine, until a tragic death and a botched spell changes Diana and Akko, binding them together.





	1. Arrival

**Author's Note:**

> That's right, more long-fic from your friendly neighbourhood satan! This time, for Little Witch!
> 
> I hope y'all like this! I'll admit I had some trouble with this chapter (and it's the first one! sobbing!) but that's mostly because I'm so excited to get further into the fic!
> 
> (Also, reverting back into old, bad, fanfiction habits. If some speech is in Italics, it's in Japanese. I feel like I'm 13 again!)

“ _Akko sit still._ ” Her mother scolded. But Akko couldn’t. The plane was landing in England, she was going to join a Witch Family for the summer, and maybe longer if things went well. She was going to start Witch Training so that she could go to the same school as Shiny Chariot once she was old enough. “Akko!” Her mother scolded yet again, resting a hand on Akko’s shoulder to try and get her to sit still. It worked enough, but Akko still felt like she was vibrating in her seat.

The process of getting off the plane and collecting their things felt like it took forever. Akko clung to her Mother’s hand, staring with wide eyes at the signs in the language she didn’t understand properly yet.

“ _Looks like they sent someone to collect us._ ” Akko’s Mother motioned to a man with a sign. Akko recognised the letters, but it took a moment to truly get what they said. ‘Kagari’. Their last name, written in English lettering.

“ _We should speak English._ ” Akko pointed out, letting her Mother drag her over. Her English wasn’t the best, but they were in England and she’d be staying with English Witches.

“ _You’re right._ ” Her Mother agreed, approaching the man holding the sign with their name. “Hello.” She greeted, putting on her most charming face. She may have agreed to Akko spending a summer with a witch family, but the thought of leaving her eight year old in a strange country wasn’t one that sat wholly well with her.

“Hello there. You must be Mrs. Kagari. Which makes you Atsuko, right?” The man turned his attention down to Akko. She nodded, pulling out her brightest grin.

“Call me Akko.” That was one phrase Akko had been sure to master before she arrived. She wanted to be certain that any friends she made called her by the name she preferred.

“Of course, Miss Akko. Now, if you’ll both follow me, I’ll take you to the car. Madam Cavendish is expecting you both.” The man motioned them to follow him, still smiling. “My name is Jacob, since I forgot to introduce myself. It’s lovely to meet you both.” He bowed a little, before making a sweeping gesture for them to go ahead. Akko bit back a giggle. It was strange for her to be hearing English spoken. She had Shiny Chariot’s cards, and had begun to check books out of the library in order to study English, but she hadn’t found anyone to practice with just yet, so outside of her teaching tapes, she wasn’t used to hearing it spoken.

“Thank you, Jacob.” Akko knew her Mothers English wasn’t the best either, but she had at least had a proper education in it.

Jacob took their luggage and loaded it into the trunk of the car while Akko and her mother got themselves settled in the back seat.

“ _What do you think the Witch family are gonna be like?_ ” Akko asked, bouncing a little as she secured her seatbelt.

“ _Bernadette, the head of the family, seems very nice. And I’ve already told you they have a daughter who’s your age, that’s part of why they agreed to take you in. But you don’t have to stay if you don’t like it, Akko._ ” She’d impressed this on her daughter as many times as possible. She was allowing this to happen because she loved Akko and knew that her daughter would follow her dream no matter what, but she was still worried about this.

“ _I know. But I will probably want to! If I want to learn to be a Witch like Shiny Chariot, I need to learn how to use magic! Then I go can to Luna Nova, just like she did!_ ” Akko pointed out, beaming brightly. Her mother sighed, and ruffled her hair.

“ _Yes, so you keep saying._ ” The car rumbled and started and Akko moved as much as her seatbelt would allow, to stare out of the window, watching the countryside roll by in amazement.

The journey to the Cavendish summer home took two hours. After half an hour, Akko had fallen asleep, her face still pressed eagerly against the window. Her mother was beginning to droop herself as Jacob pulled the car to a halt. The brake jolted her back to full consciousness.

“We’ve arrived, Mrs Kagari.” Jacob called back, turning off the engine. “I’ll bring your Luggage around.” He assured her, before exiting the car. Mrs Kagari smiled, before shaking Akko lightly.

“ _Wake up, Akko. We’re here._ ” It took a moment before Akko jerked awake. She seemed to realise where they were without her Mother telling her again and she fought with her seatbelt to get it off.

The door opened faster than Akko expected, causing her to nearly fall flat on her face. Stood waiting for them was Lady Bernadette, and a young girl, likely her daughter, stood behind her. The girl was laughing behind her hand as Akko straightened herself, rubbing the back of her neck awkwardly.

“Ah, hello.” Akko greeted, bowing quickly and trying to act like she hadn’t just embarrassed herself.

“Hello, Atsuko, it’s lovely to have you here. My name is Bernadette, this is my daughter, Diana. We’re so happy to have you stay with us.” Bernadette greeted. Akko caught the names, but missed most of the words. She twisted, locating her mother standing behind her.

“ _What did she say?_ ” Akko asked. Part of her was sure she actually knew more than she thought, but she wanted to be certain.

“ _She welcomed you, introduced herself as Bernadette and her daughter, Diana. Do you want me to translate for you?_ ”

“ _No, I got it!_ ” Akko assured her Mother, turning back to the Cavendish’s with a beaming grin. “Call me Akko.” She started with. “It is, umm…” Akko frowned, her brain not providing her the correct word for the situation. “ _Nice?_ ” She asked her Mother quickly.

“Nice.”

“Nice! It is nice to be here.” Akko was still beaming brightly, not letting her struggle with English hold her back.

“Your English is excellent!” Bernadette exclaimed. Akko was almost certain that she was being complimented, so just continued to smile.

“Thank you.” Akko leant until she managed to make eye contact with Diana. “Hello. Thank you for having me.”

“Hello.” Diana greeted, waving a little, but not stepping out from behind her Mother. Akko wondered whether she was shy or if she didn’t want to know her.

“I think we should head inside. I have a dinner prepared for you, I understand you’ll be staying for a few days as well, Mrs Kagari?” Akko’s mother nodded, resting her hand on Akko’s shoulder.

“Just to make sure that Akko is happy being here.”

“Of course. This is a long way from home for both of you. Come inside, I promise we’ll make you both comfortable for as long as you’re here.” Bernadette encouraged. “Please, do come inside. Anna will take your bags to your rooms.” Bernadette motioned the strict looking woman forward. Akko shuffled away from her bag, trying to catch Diana's eye again. Diana, for her part, kept her eyes firmly on the ground, refusing to look up at the guests.

Mrs Kagari encouraged Akko to follow Bernadette, the two gazing in wonder at the sheer size of the Cavendish summer home.

Throughout dinner, Akko kept trying to catch Diana's eye. She managed to shoot the other girl a few smiles, but each time Diana's eyes would quickly drop back to the food.

“Diana, why don't you show Akko to her room, while Mrs Kagari and I have a talk?” Akko lit up, recognising enough of the words to know what was going on.

“Yes Mum.” Diana pushed her chair away from the table, finally making eye contact with Akko, clearly waiting for the other girl to follow her. Akko shot to her feet, stumbling over the chair leg in an attempt to get to Diana's side faster.

There was silence as Diana led Akko through the halls of their summer home. Part of her wanted to reach out, befriend the strange girl who'd invaded her home, but the rest of her remembered the way her cousins had mocked her for her friendly nature. So she chose silence. It was safer that way. She didn’t need friends anyway.

Akko followed behind Diana, staring at the back of the other girls head. She wanted to speak out, to try and make friends. But she didn’t know enough English to be able to hold a proper conversation without her mothers help, and Diana didn’t seem to want to know her anyway.

“This is your room.” Diana spoke her first words to Akko as they pulled to a stop outside of a large wooden door. Akko frowned. She’d figured out what Diana was saying, it was her tone that confused Akko. Why was she being so mean?

“Thank you. _Why don’t you like me?_ ” She asked, unable to help herself, despite knowing that Diana wouldn’t understand her.

“You’re welcome. Is there anything else you need?” Akko frowned, her brain ticking over the words until the translation finally made itself clear in her head. Or clear enough, she hoped.

“No, thank you.”

“Goodnight then.” Diana nodded awkwardly at Akko, before turning on her heel and walking away down the hallway. Akko watched her, frowning slightly, before slipping into her room for the summer.

It was _huge_! Akko couldn’t believe it was just for her. She moved through the room, examining every space. The bed was a double, big enough for her mother and father, but it was just for her. And there was a desk. A plan forming in Akko’s mind, she grabbed her backpack and hurried to the desk. Pulling out her notepad and pencil, Akko turned the pad on it’s side and began to write in her best English handwriting. After a moment, Akko realised she needed more than that and quickly pulled out her Japanese to English dictionary and phrase book. With those in place, she focused back on her note.

It wasn’t until Akko was out in the hallway that she realised the flaw in her plan. She didn’t know which room belonged to Diana. She couldn’t go knocking on every door, she didn’t know who might be sleeping in there! Akko was about to see if she could find her way back to the dining room to ask Bernadette when the sharp faced woman rounded the corner. She had been called Anna.

“ _Excuse me!_ ” Akko spoke, before remembering that she had to speak English to be understood. “Ah, sorry.” She bit her lip, hoping she had enough words to get what she needed. “Diana’s Room?” Akko asked, motioning to the doors. Anna frowned further.

“What do you want with mi’lady?” Anna shot back. Akko bit her lip, shrinking smaller. She had a feeling she was being reprimanded, although she knew it was a question that Anna was asking. Akko held out the note she’d written, keeping it folded so that Anna couldn’t see the contents.

“Diana.” Akko had to hope that it was enough of an explanation. If she could have been understood properly, Akko would have explained that she’d written Diana a note with the hope of being her friend and to apologise if she’d upset her. But Akko didn’t want anyone else to read it. Anna seemed to regard Akko for another moment, before sighing and motioning with her hand.

“Follow me.” Anna began to walk, and Akko scurried after her, keeping the note pressed to her chest. They turned a few corners, before Anna came to a stop outside of a door, almost identical to every other door in the house. “This is Diana’s room.” Anna explained, before knocking.  
“Mi’lady? Do you have a moment?”

“Come in, Anna.” Akko recognised Diana’s voice and lit up. She was worried that Anna might be taking her to Bernadette or her own mother to be scolded. Anna opened the door, and Akko stepped inside, nerves blossoming in her chest.

“Diana… _This is for you._ ” Akko held the letter out, hoping she’d spelt Diana’s name correctly on the fold, indicating who it was for. Diana seemed surprised to see her, but stood from her bed and accepted the letter.

“Thank you.” Diana nodded, doing her best to smile at Akko. It was strange, having someone who wasn’t family in her bedroom. She watched Akko’s eyes scan the room and felt fear curl into her gut. That fear propelled her to speech. “Anna, please escort her back to her room.”

“Of course, mi’lady. Miss Kagari, Akko, follow me.” Akko recognised her name, and the words that Anna had spoken before. She glanced back at Diana, before sighing and nodding, moving back towards the door.

“Goodnight, Diana.” Akko was certain she’d gotten the right time of day.

“Goodnight, Akko.” Diana nodded and Akko had to fight back the need to bounce her way out of the room. Not only had she gotten it right, she’d gotten a reply! And she’d managed to deliver her letter, for she was far better at written English than she was at spoken.

Diana sat back on her bed, staring down at the letter. **Deana**. The misspelling of her name actually made her smile a little. It was… charming, in a way. Unfolding the paper, Diana began to read.

**Deana.**

**I am sorry you are not happy I am here. I saw Shiny Chariot show two years past and have wanted to be a Witch since. I love Shiny Chariot and want to be like her. I have to go to Luna Nova to be like Shiny Chariot. Mother thinks I should be with a Witch Family to learn more before I go to Luna Nova. If you don’t want me here, I can ask to go home.**

**I want to be your friend, Deana. You seem very nice and I would like to have a friend who is a Witch. You don’t have to be friend with me, but I want you to be.**

**I am sorry for my bad writing, but I can use my books to write. I would like to speak English better before I go home.**

**Akko**

Diana found herself smiling as she read the note. It was nice to know that someone else admired Shiny Chariot as much as she did. Diana fetched her own pad of paper and wrote a quick reply.

She was careful as she snuck through the halls to Akko’s room, knocking lightly and sliding the note beneath the door. Before Akko could answer, Diana had hurried away, back towards her own bedroom, before she was caught. It was late, and if Anna found her out of bed, there was a good chance she’d be in trouble.

Akko had been getting into bed when the knock on the door had come. She hurried towards the door, bouncing a little to keep her bare feet off the cold ground as much as possible. She found the note and quickly picked it up before swinging open the heavy door. There was no-one there. And as she looked down the hall, in both directions, Akko couldn’t see anyone.

With a frown, Akko closed the door and hurried back into bed, letting out little uncomfortable noises every time her feet hit the ground. With her dictionary handy, Akko opened the note, recognising her own name on the front.

**Akko,**

**I’m not angry or sad that you’re here. I don’t have many friends, and I wasn’t sure if you wanted to be friends or not.  
** **I love Shiny Chariot too! I saw her show two years ago in your country, maybe we were at the same one?**

**I don’t want you to go home, I’d like to be your friend and teach you about Magic and Witch History. But first I should help you with your English. We can’t talk through notes all summer!**

**Tomorrow, after breakfast, I’ll try and help you learn some more. Don’t try and send me another Note now, if Anna catches either of us out of our rooms, we’ll be in trouble!**

**See you in the morning,  
** **Diana (That’s how you actually spell my name!)**

Akko couldn’t help the smile that took over her face as she translated the letter and realised that she was welcome here after all. Now she simply couldn’t wait for Breakfast.


	2. Childhood Speeds By

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Diana and Akko spend summers together, until it all comes to an abrupt end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long, but consider this a Christmas gift, I suppose.

“Akko, are you paying attention?” Diana asked, frowning a little and crossing her arms. Akko blinked twice before biting her lip.

“What’s attention?” She checked, wondering if she’d remembered the word right.

“I taught you that word yesterday.” Diana whapped Akko on the arm with her wand. It was friendly annoyance, however. Diana had been teaching Akko English for a few months, and Akko had picked that up far quicker than she was picking up magic. “It means focusing on your task. Something you were clearly not doing.” Diana sighed. “I thought you wanted to learn magic.”

“I do! But I wanna fly, why can we do that?” Diana bit back another sigh, sitting next to Akko on the grass. Her fingers closed around a daisy, carefully plucking it from the ground and slitting the stalk with her thumbnail.

“Because my mum said no more flying after she had to fix your arm.” Diana reminded Akko. They’d tried flying, but no matter how much instruction Diana had given, Akko couldn’t get her broom off the ground. And when they’d tried from a higher point, Akko had landed funny and badly injured her arm. Thankfully Bernadette had been able to fix it.

“We don’t have to tell her.” Akko pointed out with a grin. That earned her another smack from Diana’s wand. With that done, Diana set her wand on her lap and continued to form her daisy chain.

“No.” Akko opened her mouth to try and argue some more and earned herself yet another swat, this time from Diana’s hand. “I said no. Maybe if you’ve managed some restoration magic by the end of the week, I’ll take you up on the back of my broom.” Diana didn’t look up from her flower work, but even without that, she could tell Akko was beaming.

“Really?” Akko bounced a little, her eyes bright and wide. When Diana didn’t answer quickly enough, Akko bumped against her arm. Diana rolled her eyes, picking a final flower and adding it to the chain before she grinned back at Akko and nodded.

“Really. You can fly just like Chariot.” Diana promised. “But first,” Diana took Akko’s wrist and carefully affixed the daisy chain to her, patting the back of Akko’s hand lightly. “There, all finished.”

“Then let’s try my restoration magic!” Akko jumped to her feet, reaching for her own wand to try again, her eyes catching sight of the daisy chain each time she moved her arm.

~~~

“Diana look!” Diana looked up from her book to see Akko stood, legs splayed, both hands on her wand. “Metamorphie Facceus!” Akko declared, louder than necessary. There was a swirl of magic, before a soft pop sounded, and there stood Akko, bunny ears pointed to the sky and a proud grin gracing her face. “I’m a bunny!”

“Akko! How long have we been practicing this spell?” Diana questioned, rolling her eyes and standing slowly. Diana knew, of course. It had been a year. It was the last spell Diana had attempted to pass on to Akko before she’d headed home. But still, Diana couldn’t help the disappointment and worry that came with the fact that stood before her. A spell that most witches mastered at around five years old was still stumping Akko at ten.

“I dunno, a while? But I can’t really practice at home.” Akko pointed out, her face and ears drooping at Diana’s clear disapproval. Diana sighed, flicking the end of Akko’s ear. No matter how much Diana worried about Akko’s learning speed, she couldn’t stand to see her best friend get upset.

“Really, I don’t know why you’re not picking these things up. Have you been doing the reading?” Diana questioned, Akko shifted from foot to foot. A look of guilt flitted across jer face, and Diana raised a waiting eyebrow.

“Some of the reading. The words are long and boring, Diana!” Akko protested, pulling out the pout. Diana rolled her eyes. She wondered if the ‘long and boring’ words that Akko mentioned were words that Akko was struggling to understand. Akko had picked up English with such speed and ease that Diana often forgot it was her second language. Maybe she could help.

“Would you remember them better if I read them to you?” Diana offered, trying to make it seem like it was something that she might suggest with anyone. Akko brightened and nodded, bouncing a little on the balls of her feet. Diana just managed to suppress her smile

“Would you?”

“While you’re here, I suppose I could take some time in the evening.” Diana nodded, her lips quirking up without her permission. That turning to a laugh when Akko knocked them both down in a hug. They tumbled through the grass together, Diana revelling in the closeness she had with Akko. They’d been friends for two years and Diana couldn’t imagine a summer without her anymore.

“Hey, Diana?” The rolling had stopped, but Akko still had her arms around Diana. Diana hummed questioningly, her head resting atop Akko’s. “Think we’ll be in the same team at Luna Nova?” Diana frowned slightly. That was still six years away, but she wondered if Akko was already worrying about it.

“I don’t know,” Diana admitted honestly. “I hope so though.” Akko sat up slightly, hovering over Diana and grinning. The bunny ears flopped forward slightly, casting a strange shadow over Diana’s face. Diana felt something stir in her stomach, a feeling of fluttering that made her want to turn away from her friend.

“Even if we’re not, we’ll still be best friends, right?” Akko was as earnest as ever, her eye’s bright and her optimistic grin unwavering. Diana nodded, managing a smile of her own, though it was nowhere near as bright.

“Of course. Forever, I promise.” Akko nodded, rolling to the side and landing in the grass next to Diana. Akko reached out and took Diana’s hand, still beaming as she turned her head to look at her.

“Forever,” Akko repeated, nodding and squeezing Diana’s hand. Akko turned her eye’s up to the clouds. “That sounds good to me.” They were silent for a few minutes, Akko watching the clouds, and Diana trying to pretend that she wasn’t watching Akko.  
“Hey, Diana?”

“Yes, Akko?” Diana raised an eyebrow, wondering what on earth was going to come out of her friends mouth next.

“Can you help me get rid of the bunny ears now?”

~~~

It had happened in the night. Akko knew that Bernadette was sick, but she’d been sick since before Akko had even met her, it was just the way things was. But at some point, in the middle of the night, Bernadette had gone.

Akko got woken by Diana. The other girl was clambering into Akko’s bed, already crying.

“Diana?” Akko frowned, sitting up and rubbing her eyes. She’d never seen her friend cry, and it panicked her. Diana didn’t answer, though her body shook as she pressed herself into Akko’s side, dampening her shoulder. Akko pulled Diana into a hug, frowning to herself. “Diana, what happened?” Akko was beginning to worry,her mind spinning through a hundred different outcomes, each worse than the one before. But none of them were as bad as what had actually happened.

“My mum,” Diana finally managed to say. Her fingers still had their vice like grip on Akko’s night shirt, and she didn’t lift her head. Akko gave her a moment, and was about to ask for more, when Diana spoke again. “Anna came to tell me… She got more sick and now…” Diana hiccupped, whimpering and gripping tighter to Akko.

“It’s okay,” Akko spoke without thinking. They were the wrong words, and Diana shoved her, despite still clinging with her other hand.

“No it’s  **not** !” Diana nearly screeched the words, and Akko fought back against a wince. She was careful as she rubbed Diana’s back awkwardly. She didn’t know what to say, she didn’t know what to do! She’d never lost anyone.

“Sorry…” Akko mumbled, shifting a little to get comfortable, feeling that they were probably going to be sat here a while. Her own grief hadn’t begun to kick in, her entire focus was on Diana. But that was a good thing, it allowed her some way to think clearly.

Akko didn’t sleep again that night. Diana did. She tossed and turned and cried a lot, but she got a little more sleep. Akko stayed awake, offering comfort the best she could, and working on a plan.

They rose with the dawn light, Diana unable to sleep anymore and Akko eager to start working on her plan. She was nearly certain that she could actually really help Diana, she just needed to do some reading, and then get Diana to agree to help her. She could do those things.

But first they had to get through breakfast. Which was apparently going to be harder than Akko expected. She thought that Diana didn’t have any more tears to shed, and yet once they entered the dining room, Diana was crying again. She had a grip on Akko’s arm that felt like she was trying to cut off Akko’s circulation. Akko looked at Anna pleadingly. She didn’t have the best relationship with the housekeeper, but she knew that Anna loved Diana.

“Come on, Mi’lady.” Anna reached out, carefully peeling Diana from Akko’s arm. For a second it looked like Diana was going to fight her, try and run back to Akko and cling again, but instead she collapsed against Anna, sobbing weakly. Anna hoisted her back to her feet, rubbing her back and beginning to whisper gentle words. Akko hesitated, wanting to stay and help, but also wanting to go to the library and get to work.

“ _ I’m sorry. _ ” Akko whispered, ducking out of the dining room and running for the library. She was pretty sure she knew where to look, but it still could take a while. Guilt settled heavily in her stomach as she moved through the stacks of books. She was leaving Diana alone with her pain. Alone with her grief and without her best friend.

Akko struggled with the books. They were heavy, firstly, but most of them were written in olde English. Akko still had trouble with regular English, especially given how spells were written in a language that Diana called Gaelic, and Akko didn’t have a dictionary to translate that. So while Akko wanted to get this over with as quickly as possible and get back to Diana, she also had to make sure she had her plan down perfectly. It took her all day, and by the time she was finished, Akko had also convinced herself that Diana must hate her, given no one had come to find her all day.

But as the moon rose, Akko put all of those thoughts out of her head and knocked on Diana’s door. She bounced slightly, chewing her bottom lip anxiously. Her bag was full of books and supplies, but Akko couldn’t do the spell by herself. She needed Diana’s help. Akko was about to give up when the door opened. Diana’s eyes were red, but the corner of her lips did that little quirk that they did when Diana didn’t want to smile but was going to anyway. Akko relaxed slightly, maybe Diana didn’t hate her after all.

“Diana-” Akko got cut off as Diana pulled her into another tight hug, fingernails digging into Akko’s shoulders. “Diana, I found a way to help!” Akko’s words were muffled against Diana’s collarbones, given she was being squished in a hug, but the meaning seemed to come through. Diana pulled away and frowned.

“Help? Wha-what do you mean, Akko?” Diana’s face was beginning to crumple again and Akko started to quickly dig through her bag, pulling out the book she’d found.

“It’s in here! Well, actually no it’s not. It’s… there are a few spells, about animating, and talking to ghosts, and summoning spirits. And I found a book about combining spells, and I think I got it figured out, how to fix this! But… I need your help.” Akko shifted from foot to foot, chewing her bottom lip and hugging the book to her chest. “I’m not good at magic, at least not good enough to do anything like that. But you are! You can look over the spell and the words and stuff… and fix this! She can come back!”

Silence rang through the hallway. Deep and heavy and oppressive. Diana was struggling to process through the word vomit that Akko had just emitted. That couldn’t be right, gone was gone, there was no way around that. But if it was in one of the books in their library, maybe it was a possibility after all. And Akko seemed so sure.

“How?” Diana asked finally. Akko brightened again, stuffing the book back into her bag and grabbing Diana’s hand. Akko pulled, tugging Diana down the hallway and towards the field outside.

“I’ve written down what I think will work, but we need to be outside, under the moon.” Akko explained as she pulled Diana. “All of these spells were to do with the moon.” Akko could feel her heart pounding against her ribs. If they pulled this off, they’d be better witches than even Shiny Chariot. They’d be  _ heroes _ ! Akko was confident that they could do it.

Akko handed the book, including the notebook pages she’d pressed inside, over to Diana. She hoped that her handwriting was clear enough. Her handwriting in Japanese was only just legible, so she felt it safe to assume that her English handwriting wasn’t too good either.  
But until Diana asked, Akko just left her to read, carefully beginning to set up the ritual.

“Akko,” Akko’s head shot up, anxiety curled in her gut. But Diana was smiling, almost. “This is incredible. I… I can’t believe you did this,” Diana stood, pulling Akko into a hug, careful not to disturb the candles or the chalk dust that Akko had so carefully lain out. Akko nodded, smiling as she squeezed Diana in return. Any lingering anxiety over Diana disliking her dissipated, and Akko breathed out slowly as she released Diana.

“Ready?” Akko asked, taking Diana’s hand and motioning to the chalk dust diagram. “Because I’m all set up. We should do this before we get too tired…” Akko could already feel a yawn building, but she stamped it down in her chest. This needed to be done first. Diana nodded, stepping away from Akko and examining the diagram again. She located where she needed to stand as the primary spell caster and moved into place. Akko stood where she needed to be, offering Diana a hopeful smile. Diana nodded, drawing jer wand and sucking in a deep and shakey breath.

“[Ó ghealach, tabhair siar na caillte le déanaí dom. Cuir ar ais í san áit a mbaineann sí léi.](.)” Diana locked eyes with Akko, smiling slightly as she felt the magic burst forth from her, light surrounding them. Diana thought it was working, for a moment at least, until it felt like her head was splitting open. Diana wanted to cry out, but she wasn’t sure if the scream she heard came from her, Akko or if it was just in her head.  
Diana watched, unable to move, unable to think, as pain wracked her and seemed to knock Akko to her knees. The last thing Diana remembered was attempting to reach for Akko, and then the world went black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry?
> 
> Tell me how much you hate me in the comments, it'll make me write quicker!!

**Author's Note:**

> Reviews make me write faster! Remember that, my dudes!


End file.
